Deamon Devils Shadow
by kissmekillme93
Summary: a girl hidding a past hides as a male student in Deamon high. what happens when she gets caught in his blackmailing web and has to work for him. will he warm up to her? will she find something... heartfelt for the beast? or will something stupid interupt them? Hirumaxoc
1. Chapter 1 hidding!

The Daemon devil bats secret?

Your name is Mizore Kogami (shy, shadow)

Age: Junior 17

Eyes: light blue

Hair pink long (to shoulders) clothes are usually altered. Blue green eyes, love sweets and only dangerous when angered and scared. (You rarely say anything because you're shy.)

[p.s I will use I and not 'you' because I write faster that way XP]

I do not own Eye shield 21… I do though own my brain… its deep and scary sometimes. Enjoy! Please leave reviews or mail me. I want to know your thoughts and deep desires Muahahahaha

Info:

My name is Mizore Kogami, i'm 17 years old; I graduated from college with all different majors (not important) at age 13 and 14. Have succeeded every expectation since I was a kid and have a huge secret no one can know about. A life and death situation because I live as a boy but really a girl. The reason is because 4 years ago as Miki Suzuna, my family tried to force me into an arranged marriage with another Family of high class. I finally got the courage to run two days ago after finding out who he was really like. To not be discovered I changed my identity to male. And live as Mizore Kogami. I work at a restaurant as a waiter and go to Deimon high school to start a new life. (I will get my college majors back when 18, my professor helped me out.)

Chapter one: the new me!

It's been 3 days since that dreadful day. I have 8 months till I'm 18 and free from this curse. Everywhere I go I can find small traces of my family's guards trying to find me and take me back to marry that awful man in order to gain a higher class using me as a stepping stool to get their. I put my hair in a bun pin my hair in a short hair wig (did a lot of acting with wigs, their is a way to make em stick!) bought all male clothes, and a binder to keep my chest from giving me away. It's still hard to breath in it but it takes my D's and makes them into nothing. I put on my male uniform and went out of my apartment, ready to brace the day as a free human. I chose Deimon high because no one would expect someone of my intelligence to go to such a lower standard school. It's my first day of high school and i'm a junior, excited I got to school 30 minutes early and memorized the entire school campus and rules. When done I went to the library to read some books, on the way (you started 2 days late!) I saw three guys a skinny tall blonde with gravity defying hair, a big round guy, and a small boy who was running from what looks like a rabid dog. _'Wait why are they just watching, aren't they going to help him?_' although I have to admit he's really fast. (Didn't interfere because was scared of the dog) I felt a small chill run down my back as I looked up to the skinny boy and saw he was looking straight at me... My heart was racing with fear, _'that guy gives off a bad vibe, who was he?'_ I just stared at him curiously then walked off as if he didn't matter.

Hiruma's pov:

I saw a nosy brat and glared at him, '_wait I don't know this one'_ he stared at me as if he wanted to fight but walked off. He seriously _pissed me off now_. I looked through my black book. _'Shit who the hell? This is annoying; he must be a transfer student. Ill gets some info later. Ke-ke-ke new meat!_'

Pov end:

Going into the teachers lounge and found my homeroom teacher. Mrs. Kizuma who then as the bell rang took me to my class and said "alright everyone settle down I have an announcement." Everyone got quiet and she then said "we have a transfer student, he was home schooled and is a year younger than you so treat him nicely his name is Mizore Kogami" everyone agreed and started chatting silently as I slowly made my way in. I heard a lot of the girl's kya-ing and calling me cute, everyone was in shock. (You look like a fragile prince of rock.) I was so scared I was almost shaking. This was the first time I had ever been in a classroom 'I had personal teachers' I wrote my name on the board as the teacher instructed and said "Mizore Kogami n-nice to meet you!" I then bowed awkwardly like the boys did and heard some of them giggle. Mrs. Kizuma then pointed at an empty chair and I went over and sat down. I was in the back but I could still see. The teacher handed out forms about what we want to do in life, asking us to answer honestly. I did it fast because I knew I wanted to be a doctor. When everyone turned theirs in the teacher she made it a study time. *sigh* relaxing way too soon as all the girls got up and came over to ask me questions like my favorite food, sports, singer, etc. I was scared out of my mind and I couldn't speak. The teacher saw my dilemma and rescued me. "Mizore and Manabu come here I have a job for you." I nodded happily as the girls got upset and went over to her. "Take these to the class… up stairs" she gave me a pile of paperwork and the boy next to me some maps. He smiled and said "my names Manabu Yukimistu it's nice to meet you" he had slight baldness and was skinnier than me. He looked like a nice, geeky person I could actually talk to. "It's nice to meet you too Yukimistu, now were do we go?" he smiled and I followed him up the stairs and into the first classroom. The paperwork was really heavy and unstable. When we got inside I set it down on the teacher's desk and looked at the students and saw a familiar face. It was the blonde boy, my spine tingled again and I had a bad feeling in my stomach. He seemed to not have notice me since he was typing on his computer. I also noticed all students close to him had their desks far from him like he carried disease. We left and I asked Yukimistu who he was, he got serious and said "a man you should never get close too. His name is Yoichi Hiruma and he is known for blackmailing all of Tokyo in order to get his way." frozen in thought, _one more person I have to look out for 'I bet he'd use me too in order to get money'_ I wrapped my arms to my chest which hurt badly I couldn't breath "Mizore? What's wrong? Do you have a cold?" I woke out of my daze and said "no i'm fine sorry I was thinking." He then grinned slightly and said "its ok everyone is scared of him, but he won't be interested in you unless he wants something. Most of his time is spent on football practice so you and I are safe unless you have amazing athletic skills" I sighed as I now felt better. "Ya your right I am only average at it. Let's hurry back so we are not late for next period." running down the stairs and went to class at the same pace. _'He really doesn't have any athletic parts' *sweat drop_* the rest of the day went by slowly. And during lunch I sat with Yukimistu but the girls kept on coming. So I had to go hide. For the rest of the day I waited for the bell to ring because I finished my homework and assignments easily. ***ring*** never was I so happy to hear that mechanical noise they called a bell than right now. I was ready to leave when some of the girls asked me to come with them to a cafe_. Really? Leave me alone! _"Sorry I have to go to work, maybe next time?" they were sad but then asked were I worked. I told them which a bad idea was since they decided to come with me since it's a new café they haven't been to. I smiled weakly and said "sure, why not" we all walked to my job and I parted inside and went to the employee locker. I looked around and then changed fast into my work uniform. It was a butler type tuxedo and a white apron around the waist.

When I came out I started taking orders. _'There are a lot more customers today!_' I smiled and worked the whole day (till 10) when I got done my boss asked if I needed someone to take me home and I said I was fine, it wasn't to far and that I was a boy. '_Finally I'm done… sleeeeepppppp'_ I went changed and left. It was dark and their was little light so I was scared out of my mind and kept all senses on alert. Thanking Okami that I made it home and took off my shoes. My chest ached so I put down the screens and locked the doors. Went straight for the bathroom and took off my binder. "Oh that feels good." I turned on the water and took a quick shower. I heated up the dinner I got from my boss and ate at my newly bought table. There isn't much I have in my apartment. I bought clothes, a twin bed, a small two person dining table, cleaning supplies, and kitchen supplies. I don't need much since it's just me. When I finished I made a list of food to buy after school tomorrow, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

Hiruma Pov:

I just got done torturing that pipsqueak and was on my way to my apartment when I saw that newbie named Mizore Kogami. I looked him up in the student file and he barely had any history on him! _The little shit._ Like he was born 1 month ago. _'A mystery eh, this sounds fun'_ I followed him and he went to the same apartment complex I did _'shit got to make sure he doesn't find out I live here_' (doesn't like people knowing were he lives) _he went into one of the cheap apt. that was right above me!_ With one bedroom. He closed the blinds. _'Tch, what's he hiding? Damn this irks me not having any dirt on him by now. And he lives right above me, when the hell did that happen?'_ (Was gone for 3 days on business) I was agitated on what he might be hiding. I went to my apt. below him.

Chapter 2: an accident!

I woke up early and ate breakfast. I packed my lunch and put on my binder/ uniform "ah, tight".

Then I brushed my wig flat and went out and down the stairs after locking my door. Today I decided to get there only 10 minutes early so I could go to the convenient store and get some sweets. I got out and had a lollipop in my mouth, grape and strawberry flavor is my favorite. I was happy. went through the rest of school with no problems, but I had a small chill that wouldn't go away. I didn't think much of it since it was probably just cold. So I went to work and finished early (only had to work till 5 because the boss's birthday) when done I went shopping for food supplies wearing a sweater _'why is it cold?_' about 30 minutes later it was 5:30 and I had finished up. I was on my way home when I heard some kids play and one of them trip over a trash can. _'I hope he's alright?_' looking above him a construction worker who was plugged into his ipod not noticing he knocked some brick off his post making them fall above the kid. My heart raced and I dropped my stuff. Running fast over to the boy and raised my hands. I touched the side of each brick with the back of my hand and guided them to the sides of me while picking up the boy, shielding him as it fell and broke. People started crowding and shocked at the sight that they just witnessed. "Wow how did you do that?" the boy looked amazed "Instincts I guess? Ha-ha" '_no that wasn't instincts_; _I learned that from my personal bodyguard as self defense.'_ When I finally got done explaining some middle aged women brought me my groceries I dropped during the adrenalin. "Thank you so much" I heard as I grabbed my stuff. I looked over and saw what must have been the kid's mom. "How can I repay you?" I got scared from all the crowding and decided to make my escape. "It was nothing. I have to go." I then ran off until no one could see me. _'Shit please tell me the paparazzi won't hear about this? What do I do I just moved here? T.T_' I then felt my chill getting worse and new this wasn't a chill like the one I had this whole day. I looked up and saw something staring at me. Wait I know this shadow. You can say that all color drained from my face making me as pale as a ghost. HIRUMA! getting my breathe back I made a quick dash for my apt. and locked the doors. _'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'm screwed. I'm sure he's going to use me as a guinea pig like that poor boy Sena. T.T what do I do?'_ I started panicking and putting the groceries away. When done I decide to go cool my head off, _it's not like he knows I'm a girl! I'm still safe… somewhat? _I changed clothes; some jeans black vans and black shirt and went for a walk. The air was cool but not cold. _'what happens now, he still doesn't know i'm a girl but I might end up as his target just from that move I pulled back then and he will snoop till he finds out._ I guess I only have a few options. A.). become a guinea pig B.) Ignore and he'll snoop till he finds out or C.) Commit homicide! Scratch out plan C, there's no way id be able to do that… no! I started thinking for an hour and it got dark so I went back to my apt. I locked the door and took off my shirt. I knew the blinds were down so no one would see. I took off the wig and buns then I kicked off my shoes and was about to unzip my vest when I heard the lights switch. Jerking my head up and zipped my vest back up fast. '_How did he get in, shit he saw?_ _I'm doomed'_ I froze as I saw Hiruma sitting at my dining room table. Stationary in fear like a deer in the headlights. I heard him whisper "ya-ha" When I gathered up the courage I asked "h-how did you get in?" he grinned and I saw his fang tooth smile I heard about. My heart sank and he just twirled some keys and asked "how did this… become this" he twirled his laptop towards me and pointed at me. My blood ran cold as I saw my old picture. _'Damn it.'_ "What do you want? What can I do in order to keep your mouth shut!" his grin got bigger and he said "you're going to join the football club, and be bait whenever I need it."

O.O "what?" I fell over and barely got what he said. _That was not what I was expecting him to say! _He then threw me a book and said "practice starts after school don't be late Ya-Ha!" when I finally realized I was alone I looked at the book and it was a how to play football. Rules and all. I then screamed "you've got to be kidding meeeeee."

(Meanwhile downstairs) Hiruma was scribbling furiously in his black book. The dark aura around him seeping further. Trapping anything in his path…. Muahahahhahahaha.


	2. Chapter 2 punishment

~next day

I felt like my soul left my body his words were repeating in my head. _'And I didn't get any sleep_ T.T' I heard girls call me but I was too gloomy to respond. When I got to class Yukimistu approached me and asked what was wrong. I said "the devil caught a sacrificial lamb." His eyebrow raised and was about to ask more when the bell rang. For the rest of school I fell asleep in classes with my book up. When a teacher called on me I already knew the answer so I got away with sleeping. The end of the day came way too quickly, the last period I finished all my HW and assignments to take my mind off of it, but once that bell rang my feet got heavy. Trudging to the field and saw the big boy and a small boy in an eye shield practicing. I didn't see the demon and decided to try and leave but as soon as I turned I crashed into a sturdy someone. _'Of course HE was there!' _"Alright shitheads, gather" the two came running. Having questions on their faces. The big guy helped me up and I thanked him "this is our new tight end" (I know taki is but he will come later as the second tight end) I bowed slightly with grieve "my name is Mizore Kogami, nice to meet you T.T" I could see they knew I was forced to come but didn't know how. "ya-ha tomorrow is our first game so we need at least 11 people, we have four so the ones who recruit the least get a penalty, now go" we all ran and went to different classes. I went straight for the basketball club "um, excuse me" I knocked on the door as I opened it. 2 boys looked at me with slight blushes "would any of you want to join the football team?" I could see they weren't interested so I left and went to the next.

~later on~

*GLOOM* I got back to the shed and saw Kurita and Sena didn't succeed. They looked at me with hope and but all I did was shake my head and repeat some hopefully evil incantation on Hiruma from within the depths of my mind. This made Kurita worse._ I felt bad for him; it seems he really likes football. _I looked at the board and saw Hiruma had 7 to our zero. We all left to try again and came back later on to find Sena got one and Hiruma 18! _ '_knowing him he blackmailed' _poor guys. Kurita and Sena celebrated but I knew what came next. 'The Penalty' we all left and I felt a relief when Hiruma didn't say anything _'maybe he forgot._' So I smiled and went home "aaaannnd I spoke to soon" on my door was an envelope with two words. '_Ya-Ha'_ *shiver* I ripped that sucker off my door like it was going to burn the wood and went inside. Took my shoes off and checked the entire house for 'bugs or some device he might have planted' before I tore the envelope and read _"yo shitty cross dresser, have 23 lunches ready for tomorrow's game. Money in envelope, you'll find out why later!"_ 'Damn it how did he know I could cook, wait never mind…23 but that means he left himself out. _What's up with that guy?_' tired I went out and bought ingredient, and two picnic size lunch boxes. When I came home it was 12 o'clock so I decided to cook most of the night making dango, eggs, onigiri, teriyaki meat, and a cookie cake I learned about from an American restaurant magazine I saw while shopping. (I go overboard with cooking sometimes! ^. ^') I turned off the stove and looked at the time it was 3 so I left everything to cool in the picnic box. Set my alarm for 6 and didn't even change clothes. I just unzipped the binder and slept.

_It was the best three hours of sleep I ever got_. Until that annoying clock went buzzing loud enough to wake the dead. I woke up took a cold shower to wake myself up and got that STUPID binder back on and got some Jeans and a shirt on with a unbutton sleeve shirt over it. I grabbed the two lunch boxes and my new football uniform as daemon devil bats #4 tight end going out the front door. I then took the bus to this high school called koigahama cupids. I think my mind exploded because when I got there before my teammates to set up the water and picnic lunch; I couldn't help but turn and looked at the other side. It was the most awkward sight I ever saw. All the football players were with their girlfriends relaxing or stretching. The cheerleaders where wearing pink Christmas like dress's with white wings. I really wanted to throw up or laugh hysterically from just watching. When I saw everyone it was a sign I could leave find a bathroom and change before everyone else. "Sena please watch the stuff I need to go get ready." He nodded and I bolted. I found the nearest bathroom and changed as fast as I could but it was confusing. The contraption of lace and pads was worse than anything I ever tried to were for a pageant. Coming out of the stall I took a look at myself and wanted to hide from embarrassment. _'There is no way I can go out like this.'_ I then heard Sena yelling so I went out to see what happened. Saw him staring at two guys of the same height. One muscular and serious whiles the other relaxed and childish looking. If I was correct the childish one isSakuraba from that model agency. I then heard screaming and kya-ing from above and saw three girls. _'That doesn't look safe'_ just then the big girl fell over the railing and I was about to go when a rush of wind came from nowhere and caught her. _'No way it was the serious dude,'_ the serious guy caught her like it was nothing. She and the other girls went running after Sakuraba who took off like his life depended on it. *sweat drop* I looked down at Sena as Kurita came over and told us they were from Oujo white knights. Hiruma made himself visible and looked a little pissed while saying Sakuraba wasn't important and that we should look out for the serious guy who I now know is Shin, who is the linebacker. (Someone who stops runs and passes) it seems their real enemy. I walked off halfway because I didn't want to be too close to the devil_. 'He scares me!'_ I met up with the other guys and helped stretch; they all looked like they wanted to take off the other teams head for some reason. _'I must have missed a fight or something. ?.?'_ I then sat on the bench and watched the cupids practice when HE showed up and asked "so what do you think?" _'Huh what does he care what I think, I already know this guy is high intelligence.'_ I went with him and stated my opinion. "They're a bunch of pansies, they use their girlfriends to piss off the other team and put them off their game. Which to me seems like they don't even care about football? They're going to lose every game at this point on." That damn demon then smiled and called everyone in for a huddle. I was in the back and they all shouted "destroy them YEAH" _that seems a little much but it got them going._ He then came to me and said "stay on the bench for now well use you as a secret weapon with that shitty brat once I get rid of those two" he then eyed the two on the hill. _'It's the Oujo boys'_ I nodded glad I didn't have to go and sat next to Sena watching the game.

part of the team:

~it's the fourth quarter and both teams didn't score anything. 'If only we had a team that practice then they would be good enough. The ones doing all the work are those two. _Wait what do I care I didn't join of my own free will.' _I shook my head and kept watching the game. I need to breathe. "Sena ill be back" he nodded and I ran off. I went into the boys room and into a stall the binder was loosened and I took some breathes. Once done I zipped it back up and left. Going down the hill then I tried to get a look at the score. 'Still nada!' I then heard "eh he's really cute, go talk to him. No you. Why don't we all. Yeah that's good let's go." I turned and saw a flock of pink cupid cheerleaders come at me. _'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa attack of the really pink sheep!'_ I tried to walk back slowly but was soon surrounded. "Hi, omg what's your name. Your cute, how old are you. You like football. . ? Etc." 'Theirs no way out. What to do?' I then felt something grab the collar of my jersey and pull me out. "Oi shithead move it your up!" I nodded and was actually thankful he saved me. "Eeeehhhhh, then well be watching. See ya. Good luck!" as soon as I turned I heard Hiruma say "eh isn't that the famous model Sakuraba?" The cheerleaders and some girls came flooding up the hill. Both Sakuraba and Shin left._ 'What is this guy up to?_' I looked up at him and heard him grab the eyeshield 21 (who is Sena, but I have been sworn to secrecy.) "You two are up, now let them have it." We huddled and everyone was looking at Sena like a hero or something. I wanted to giggle but restrained myself. "#4 will catch the ball and carry it then pass it to eyeshield if in trouble, ok ready kill them ya-ha" everyone joined in but me. I was scared. _'I never wanted to do anything like this; what if I'm found out isn't that bad for Hiruma_? I know it's really bad for me. Shit' I started hearing chattering as we entered the field, especially the QB from cupid he was loud on purpose taunting us. That wasn't what pissed me off. What got me was when he said this "oi look at #4. Hey fag! I think you joined the wrong team; cheerleading squad is still open if you need it. Ha-ha" _'is he mocking me?_ _That guy has no idea what's coming. I'm going to bruise his ego!'_ (your becoming more like a man sweat drop) we lined up and Hiruma gave the signal. "Hut!" he passed me the ball and I put it safely between my hand and armpit so I could use the other to gain distance. Running and directed all enemies away from me using my wrist movements. It was… exciting, thrilling even! '3 more, 2 more, 1' then I crossed the line and hear "touch down." _'Yes I did it.'_ I took off my helmet and grinned as Hiruma introduced me "Daemons devil shadow Kogami!" 'Ha-ha I like that, devil shadow.' Kurita came up to me smiling and cheering happily. I dodged his hug fearing it would crush me and patted him on the back "thanks Kurita." Then out of no were I was kicked in the butt "Aaaaaahhh" I turned and looked at Hiruma who only walked off. 'What the hell I did what he wanted right?' "If he doesn't say anything then he is congratulating you!" I rubbed my soar rear and gave Kurita a confused look "he congrats people?" I walked and got back in line this time as defense for Sena… no Eyeshield 21. At first he went the opposite direction but turned around fast. The cupids were after him. I heard their QB say smash him as I saw three come at Sena. I, Kurita, and Hiruma took them on as eyeshield scored the finishing touchdown. _'Yes we won'_ I then saw right next to Ishimaru some girl with short red hair asking for Sena _'eh must be his friend.'_ I then turn to see Hiruma throw the poor boy behind the building. _'What is he doing?_' I saw the girl run behind the building and pull out what looked to be a dirty beat up Sena. _'Damn that boy changes as fast as me.' _something happened next that I could not explain without so much joy 'yes _mother instincts. It might be able to take him down.' _"Hold it Hiruma" he stopped. "Huh what do you want?" everyone stopped and stared in shock. "What you've done today-" he then repeat her. "Unforgivable?" I then saw the grin of hell _'shit he's up to something? I should warn her. T.T I'm to scared and my legs won't move'_ "ho, so what happens when you don't forgive someone?" _'No just walk away, don't react'_ "It means…" _'She's doomed'_ "you'll use your authority as a member of the committee to shut down the club as punishment!" _'Look at him acting all cool, pisses me off'_ "I would never do that, it would disqualify the team. Instead I'll never let you near Sena again! He will be quitting football club" I then looked at him _'wow babied much?'_

Kurita was swelling up with tears. When she tried to leave with Sena, I for one was sure he was going to follow like a child, but he didn't. And instead said he was going to keep going in football.

~Hiruma Vs Mamori= Hiruma's win. There went my ray of hope!

When it was all over I then stated the time and everyone's stomach growled _'ah so that's why,'_

"Everyone, thank you for your hard work if you go change now, I prepared lunch. All the guys smiled and ran off quickly—Mamori you can join too since I made enough for an army" she smiled and followed me. I jogged and went and got the lunches. "Could you look after these so I can go change too?" Mamori smiled and I left.

Hiruma Pov:

That idiot, were does she think she can change, the bathrooms are all full, and bound to notice something. I walked in her direction to go help that stupid idiot out_. 'What the hell was she running from anyway? And why change into a boy to hide. Something's up. Well that's what makes her fun prey ke-ke-ke'._


	3. Chapter 3 deal

**~how did this happen? ~**

I went to the bathroom and it's **filled** with males. _'There's no way they wouldn't find out._' I clenched my bag and went to go look for a hiding place. I was about to turn the corner as a hand came in front of me and pulled me in "Kyaaaa" I couldn't help it came out. All girls do it on instinct. A door opened and I was thrown in.? "Hurry up idiot" is all I heard as Hiruma shut the door of the shed. _'Wait wasn't this place locked? Beyond that Hiruma the demon of hell is… helping me? _Well whatever I better hurry before he comes back in.' I took off the heavy awkward equipment and slipped into my comfy clothes. Fixed my wig and knocked on the door and he let me out. _'Damn I hate owing anyone anything. Tch'_ I bit my lip trying not to redden from embarrassment while saying "thanks!" I then ran off to the group as fast as I could. When I got their I saw Mamori guarding the food still "wait till you thank him, remember he did this for you guys." They all sighed and I could hear growling stomachs.

"Hey sorry I took so long, I ran into trouble." Just then I saw everyone turn to me with faces of happy puppies. I smiled and had everyone's sit on the bleachers while they ate. "Alright dig in!" I saw faces of shock and ah from some as others ate. Mamori asked right then "you're really good at cooking…uum" '_oh I totally forgot' _"my name is Mizore Kogami, 17 I'm a junior." Mamori looks like she was trying to remember me "did you transfer, I don't remember ever seeing you?" "I just started high school after being home schooled" everyone looked so happy with my cooking. _'except one'_ Hiruma was on his computer *vein pop* _'he was the one who made me cook_.' I then decided to ignore him and talk more with everyone. Ishimaru's ankle was swollen and he looked… determined. "Ishimaru is your ankle any better?" he nodded _'Liar'_ I glared at him as I stood and went over to him. (Sena got the wrong shoes and he hurt himself.) Everyone's eyes followed but I didn't care. "I swear its fi-" he was saying right as I grabbed his ankle. The poor guy squeezed his hands as pain struck his face. "You have a track meet soon don't you?" he got gloomy and nodded "I'm so sorry Ishimaru? If only I had gotten the right spikes" Sena came running as I pulled up his pant leg to look at it better. _'It has mild bruising forming, most likely a beginning sprain._ _Knowing him he won't quit his sport for healing.'_

I went and grabbed my bag. I knew '**He'** was watching from the feeling I was getting, but I didn't care. I took out a box and grabbed the cream I made when I had broken my arm during a pageant. (Mom, wouldn't take no for an answer.) "Ishimaru, your not going to skip the track race are you? He nodded in determination "good" I wiped on the cream "this will heal your sprain in 2 days, just don't get it wet." He nodded with ease as I knew his ankle was feeling better. "What is that stuff?" I smiled and said "my home recipe, I hope to become a doctor." Everyone was wowing as Ishimaru could stand with ease. "Just keep off of it as much as possible so you are back to normal before the race." He had an enormous smile while thanking me. I felt happy when we were all done Mamori helped me wash out the 2 huge picnic boxes. I gave them to Kurita to pack with his other stuff he had to carry as punishment. Which didn't seem to bother him… the boys a beast?

Hiruma Pov:

I knew when she fixed that track idiots ankle that I had caught something really useful. None of my info said anything about her career choice, hobbies, or strengths, just that she was in pageants and graduated early with a doctoral degree. I knew she was smart since she graduated as a damn 13 year old. The surprises just keep coming. _I just have to keep an eye on her so she doesn't screw up and get caught like she almost did today_. I mean if your going to pull off a guy then always have a backup plan. _'Heh might as well have some fun'_

End Pov:

We all took the train home. Everyone wanted to know who eye shield 21 was. _'Ouch, it's sad even Mamori couldn't tell T.T poor Sena!' _

~after train we split ways~

the deal with the devil.

I was almost about to open the door to my apt as I felt an annoying itch _'does he really think I don't know he's watching me'_ I stopped and said "Hiruma hurry up and come out I know you're their." I heard him ke-ke-ke as he came in from behind me. "Oh so you knew. That's a first." *vein pop* "Of course, who else could give off such an evil aura?" I opened the door and invited him in so we wouldn't get seen together. (I had a feeling he would come in even if I didn't invite him. He has a freaking key! "What do you want?" I started making coffee. "I have another job for you of course." He said as he plopped something big on the table. It was an envelope? I poured two coffee cups and put sugar in mine. "What's this?" I gave him his coffee. "It's your new assignment, three days from now we will play Oujo. Other teams will come to watch. This is the guy you need to worry about. Shin Seijuro, he will be put in to take care of eye shield. Your job is to make sure that idiot brat doesn't get banged up too bad or tries to run" I hesitated before opening the envelope._ 'I don't even want to know how he got this!' it was the info on every player from Oujo._ I read them all over as that idiot Hiruma made himself right at home blowing his damn gum. I really wanted to smack him!

I finished up on the last page _'Shin Seijuro. Real ace of Oujo, fastest and strongest linebacker in Japanese History. Signature move is the Spear Tackle, Powerful one-arm thrust that can stop any opponent. Etc.' _I got done and put it all back in the envelope. I took off my wig and buns before saying "If I do this I want something in return?" he looked up at me curiously. "Ho?" . _'what am I doing I'm making a pact with the devil.'_ I glared at him and said "help me from being found out during the physical." He grinned and I felt uneasy. "Deal! Ya-ha" I saw him get up after finishing his coffee. He stopped at the door and said "tomorrow go to Oujo and watch their practice, make sure they don't spot you. Oh and the easiest way is to be a fan girl for Sakuraba ya-ha" he hinted as he left. I sighed heavily as if I had held my breathe for a long time. T.T _'what have I done? He must have been kidding; I can't be caught as a girl?'_


	4. Chapter 4 motorcycle

~next day after school

I got to the shed as ordered and just in time caught a box Hiruma threw at me. "Hurry up and go change."? _'Wait he's not seriously making me go as my old self?' _"Hiruma there's no way!" he then threw up an Ak-47 and fired "stop your yapping and get going shitty Bait!" T.T I ran into the locker and changed fast taking out my hair and putting on a bra. I looked at what was in the box. "How did you get this?" it was the new fashion clothes from Tokyo time.(what ever you want it to be) I put it on quick and brushed my hair up like in a high ponytail. "Quit complaining. No more questions hurry up and g-" he said as I came out. Only for one second did I see a small reaction on his face, _but what was it?_ "Alright I'm going" just then I heard Sena and Mamori coming _'shit'_ Hiruma grabbed my arm and pulled me to closet. We both got in as the door to the shed open. _'Wait why did he come in with me?'_ my heart was racing. _'Wouldn't this make it worse if we were caught? . Aaahh it's cramped'_ Hiruma had to lean into me to fit. I saw him pull out his phone and text something really fast. As he shifted his arm to text I could feel his abs up against me. / I have never been this close to the opposite sex. _'Wait no stop, he's a demon don't label him human! What am I thinking? And why is he so tall?'_ He finished and looked at me. I pulled my stare away fast hoping really hard he couldn't see my face changed color. I heard the office call for Mamori and Sena to come. *sigh* they soon left but we still didn't move. I felt like my heart would jump out of my body. _'Why isn't he moving?_' I gathered my courage and looked up he stared straight at me with a blank expression _'what is he thinking?'_ not even two seconds after I looked at him he opened the door and walked to the desk saying. "Hurry up or you'll be late." He didn't look at me so I just took off. Somewhere deep deep down… I didn't want to go.

Hiruma Pov:

I instinctively got in the locker with her. _'What am I doing?_' I had to hover over her to fit. Our faces were to close for anyone's god damn comfort. I took out my cell phone and had the fucking office call the idiots out so we could move. When they left I couldn't help but stare at that idiots face. Ha-ha it was red as cherries. Just from that I knew she never got this close to anyone before_. Then I had this fucking weird feeling about letting her go to Oujo. More like I didn't want anyone else to see the real her?'_ I shoved the ridiculous feeling away and got out of that cramped locker. "Hurry up or you'll be late!" Is all I could say as I waited for her to go? And sat down. '_Tch'_

End Pov:

Once my heart rate went back to normal, the shaking stopped and I got off the train and made my way to the extravagant school of Oujo White knights. It felt wonderful being out of that binder. I looked at the map Hiruma gave me. _'For a demon he has pretty good handwriting?_' it said **once in the gate go to the biggest fucking side building on left. There is an inside football field. Behind it the idiot whites practice. Ya-ha.** _'Ok so once their I need to stay out of site from two people. Takami and Shin. Smarter of the team.'_ I took a breath and headed out. O.O _how much training equipment do these guys have? _I then went to the field behind the enormous gym. Right then I saw Shin take out three of his own men. I took out a dum-dum and watched as I hid in the shade of the trees. "Alright take a break guys." I heard the QB Takami say. I could already tell one was going to be put on the stretcher. The way he lined in with Shins attack he has a dislocated rib. _'This guy, shows no mercy does he?_' ~ Crack~ I saw the guy go down fast with a small shriek. He couldn't breathe and no one knew. _Shit_! They tried to move him. _'Damn it I can't watch this anymore! Sorry Hiruma'_ I jogged out "DON"T move him you'll only make it worse!" I saw everyone turn to me with looks of '_Whom the hell?'_ I stopped in front of the guy _'he's a freshman!'_ I dropped to the ground and said "I'm Certified that is all you need to know for now. Go get the stretcher!" I saw a boy leave as told and that damn Takami come right up to me. "If you're going to be that close then helps Me." he agreed and got on his knees. "What do I do?" "Hold him as I take off his jersey and safety equipment." He grabbed the guys head and lifted it as I slipped the jersey off and un-strapped his guards. I saw what I feared would happen. "He's got a dislocated rib and he can't breathe. I'm going to count to three and manipulate it back in place." I saw Takami grab the poor boys hand to squeeze. "1..." and I quickly popped it back in without going to three. The boy immediately felt better and breathed easier. "I... thought… you said till…3?" I smiled "I lied." The guy I sent out came back with the stretcher. I fished out of the side of my purse some bandages. I bandaged his chest tightly "keep this on and go to the doctors to evaluate if you have any other symptoms I didn't find on the surface." He nodded as they loaded him on the stretch. Takami held out his hand and I let him help me up. "I'm sorry in those situations I get really bossy" he smiled and said "it's you we should be thanking, we didn't even know the situation was so big" just then I was swarmed by the football team and their questions. "That was awesome. How old are you? You couldn't be older than 18 or 19? Wow she's pretty. What high school?" '_I've seen this somewhere before?'_ (First day of school the girls.) I backed up and said "im Miki Kogami, 17 and graduated early. I came to see a theory I had." Takami raised his eyebrow "what theory?" I smiled and said "athleticism, the muscles that are most likely to get hurt and how I can help" he smiled blushing a little lowering his guard. He then said "well you are welcome to do so as long as you're not a Sakuraba fan I'm fine with it." I rolled my eyes and said "no thank you. I never saw the trouble myself over stalking people!" he laughed and so did the rest. "Anyways I have a meeting soon so I should be going. It was nice meeting you all" they waved bye to me and I left. _'Finally, got to get out of this ridiculous school.'_ I walked to the bus and took it back to the school _'I should probably hop the wall and sneak into the shed to get my stuff'_ persuading myself this was best I went around and lined a trash can with the wall. Standing on it, looked both ways and jumped over the wall. (Try landing in heels it hurts!) I saw everyone together, it looked like Hiruma and Mamori where fighting again so I took the chance and sneaked in changed into my binder and school clothes. Buned my hair and slipped on the wig. Just as Kurita came in. "ah Mizore your here, does that mean your fever is gone?" _'Fever? Ah! The demon must have said this.'_ "Yes thanks, sorry I couldn't practice today. I promise to come early and practice with you." He swelled with tears and said "Mizore thank you for joining waaahhaaaa. You, Sena, Yoichi, and Mamori" '?' ""Kurita, Mamori joined? When? He told me what happened _'ha-ha should have seen it coming, it was a trap you poor girl. Don't worry we were all deceived by the devil.'_ I was being squeezed to death as Hiruma came in shouting "what the hell are you crying about now fat pig!" I stared at him as he pretended not to notice me while blowing his bubble gum. _'It's too much to ask for manners from that guy, no matter who you are.'_ *sigh* Kurita finally let me go and I sat across from Hiruma "So I heard we have a new manager? How do you plan to keep her from finding out about Eye shield?" he didn't even look at me while he typed on the computer. "She will be too busy on errands if she even gets curious." Kurita got up and said he had to go, some errand for the shrine or something? How did such a nice boy become friends with… that! "See ya tomorrow." I said as he went off closing the door behind him. It was just me and a very quiet Hiruma now _'this is even scarier than him being loud and bossy?'_ just as I pulled out the box with the girl clothes he said "keep em, what the hell am I going to do with them?" I nodded and put them in my sports bag. He then shut his laptop and said "let's go!" _'Where are we going to now?'_ I decided to just follow without any questions. We got out and into the practice field and he stopped "so since you didn't listen and stay out of sight your going to do some avoidance training." 'How the hell did he know? What avoidance training?' all of a sudden he called someone "come!" and hung up after that one word. Few seconds later I heard a very powerful motorized vehicle come at me. I turn to see above my head. I dodged _'holly crap is he insane!' _"This is a professional motorcyclist. He will come at you with all he's got. His speed will be a little faster than Shins. You will have to find a way to avoid him fully without being touched. Use any means necessary!" _'You have got to be joking! I can't fully avoid something going at his speed?'_ "YOUR INSANE!"my legs were shaking. I gritted my teeth. _"I don't even have the football pads!"_just then the cyclist came at me wheeling at a tremendous speed. I dodged but something else hit me on the shoulder? '_That was not metal, that was wood.' I_ gripped my arm in pain as I saw he had a wooden bat. "That is so nor FAIR!"_'If he's going to be like that I'm not going to take him easily.'_ He came again and again. Every time I dodged a bit more. My body felt bruised. The knee, arm, hands the worst from attempting to catch the damn thing. _'How can he move on something that is supposed to go straight?_' I felt like giving up but just then I saw my way through! As he came I used my back hand and returned the bat to the cyclists head turning his attack against him. The guy crashed into a tree. Worried I didn't even _**dare**_ fall before I saw him get up. _'He's fine. That's good.'_ I fell back but didn't land on the ground. _'It's warm and soft?'_ I found that I had been picked up by Hiruma. All I heard him say was "Ya-Ha, good job brat." I didn't care I smiled _'I did do it._' He set me on the table in the shed. "Can you do it yourself or do I have to baby you?" I smiled and said "I can do it if you get me my bag?" he went outside and got the bag. I noticed the cyclist was gone already. Hiruma came back and put the bag on the table. I tried to unzip it but only got halfway when Hiruma got annoyed. "Fuck! Let me do it already!" I couldn't help but giggle _'ha-ha just say you wanted to help. Idiot'_ he grabbed my hands gently and put on the medicine I made while the gum in his mouth popped. Wrapping my hand tightly but not enough to hurt. _'I thought he would freaking rip my hand off,_ but he's actually a professional with bandaging?' just then I heard something I sort of new was coming but didn't think he'd say it so plainly? 0/0 "take it off!" I acted stupid, _'maybe he won't pest me into doing it'_ "what?" he then said it again with more annoyance. "Your shirt, you've got the binder on anyways?" I was turning red really fast. I unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off trying not to show the pain I was in. '/ _this is still embarrassing damn it. You're practically asking me to strip!'_ he grabbed the ointment bottle and a rag. Wetting it he touched the wound on my shoulder. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but 'Why is he being so gentle?' (Had the thought of a demon slapping on ointment while saying "you idiot why didn't you do it right the first time?" totally makes more sense) 'He finished applying and bandaged it slowly. Every time his hand brushed my arm I felt a chill up my spin, and a burning itchy feeling. It was a good feeling? I kept looking at him. The more I looked at him the more he actually looked dare I say 'HANDSOME?' /' I looked to the floor as he saw me staring _'shit! Please don't say anything! Oh god I would just die of embarrassment!_

Hiruma Pov:

I tried to not make the wounds worse than they fucking were. 'Why the hell couldn't she get it right the first time?' *vein pop* 'Why do females bruise so fucking easy?' I could feel her wincing. _'If it hurts then say so damn-it._ Are girls supposed to be this skinny?' I finished up and looked at her _'was she watching me the entire time?'_ She tried to hide the fact she couldn't take her eyes off of me. _'Shit why is it getting tense, calm the hell down!_' I could see she tried to put on her shirt 'he-he she looks so helpless I just want to tease her more.' A smile came a cross my face. _'This is so easy!' _I grabbed her shirt and got right up to her placing myself between her legs making no space between us. I slipped on her shirt for her. _'Damn she looks so fucking appealing trying to wiggle away. _She had the best kind of red over her face.' It only got redder as I buttoned her shirt. "stop fucking moving jailbait!" 'I could see her eyes, the blue/ green liveliness from them was from the red in her cheeks her lips were a soft pink. She looked like a life size doll.' _My doll_! I finished and said "tomorrow is the check up. You will not be attending because you have to help the Vice principle." She looked up and asked "who's he?" I smiled and said "me!" that's when I saw something unexpected. She agreed with a smile. _A smile! 'That was easy? Usually I would get the fun scaredy cat effect. But for some reason the way she smiled. I liked it.' *mental slap*_

End Pov:

When I heard that Hiruma called me jailbait I looked at him like he was crazy! Never in my life had anyone call me jailbait! Was that a good or bad thing? What was worse was the VP was him! I felt frozen. Not only does he make fun of me by invading my personal space, getting me beat up by a motorcyclist with a wooden bat, and blackmails me. Now I'm going to be with him tomorrow the whole day! 'Why do I feel happy? I shouldn't._ I have a mild concussion? That's got to be it_.' Because the next thing I did was agree with a smile. 'why do I feel like I could trust him? He is the first person I have actually ever trusted! Why not he is helping me out. He could have said no when I made that deal and tell me _'you'll do it or else!'_ I felt like he isn't as bad as the front he puts on. He backed up slowly so I could get off the table while he packed my bag. The tingling itching feeling I had before was gone with it. I spaced while thinking suddenly _'I want to hold him.' O.O wait did I just think that? _I shook my head and accidentally made myself dizzy _ Oops. I grabbed the tabled balancing myself. '_My knee still kind of hurts but not as much'_ when I felt better I tried grabbing my bag from him but he refused "I'll carry it, don't be a stubborn brat!" / '_damn it what ever happened to not owing anyone anything?_ T.T I feel a bit pathetic giving up so easily and letting Hiruma take my bag because I was just too tired and soar. _'You know what! if he is up to something I will be prepared'_ we walked in silence almost the whole way

there. When my back bone finally showed up all I could say was "thank you." He made a stubborn grin across his face showing his fang. Not even half an hour later we made it to my apt. and all I would think of was how the hell I was going to make it up those stairs. "Can you make it? or do I have to carry your sorry ass?" I nodded saying it wasn't that bad and forced my knee to bend up the stairs right behind Hiruma. We got in and I shut the door taking off my wig, shoes, and freeing my hair. The only thing I wanted to do was take off the binder and crash! Hiruma set my stuff down next to the door, took off his shoes, and was making coffee. _'Sure go ahead and help yourself. Shouldn't he be going home?' _at that point I didn't care and headed straight for my room closing the door and changing out of the damn suffocation chamber. I put on some matching pj's as Hiruma said "how much sugar do you want?" "Three spoons!" I said as I opened the door and sat at the table_. 'I want to sleep! Go home!'_ I got to the table and sat their watching as he looked for the spoon. _'Ha-ha this is kind of hilarious._' He silently cussed before he found them. He grabbed the sugar readying my coffee but I couldn't help dozing. I don't know what happened next because I had finally lost consciousness.

Hiruma Pov:

I couldn't find the damn spoons and when I did I was about to get the sugar. All I heard was something hitting the table. _'Shit! Did she…' yep she did_. I turned and she was sound asleep on the table. *Sigh* I went over and tried to get her to go to her bed, but she wasn't responding. _'Damn so much trouble!'_ I turned off the coffee maker and left it as I picked up the dead weight and hauling her to her bed._ 'I knew she was at her limit, but she could have freaking stayed awake long enough for me to tell her tomorrow's schedule.'_ I placed her on her bed inside the covers when my phone rang. quickly turned the volume off while sitting and checking it. 'Who the hell…' it was Kurita with his long ass messages saying good night, and dream for Christmas bowl is getting closer. '_Of course it is. I'm working my damn ass off to find good players_!' I turned off my phone and was going to leave when I noticed I couldn't get up? looking down and saw that the damn girl had wrapped her arms around my waist. (Damn I got consumed in that dam phone!) I didn't even notice she had grabbed me. I tried to get out but it only got tighter. _'Guess I'm staying got nothing else to do.'_ Just then I had a great thought. 'When she wakes up the look on her face will be priceless!' I lay their watching her sleep till I also fell asleep.

Please comment. Reviews people!


	5. Chapter 5 physical!

End pov:

I had dreamed of something really long ago. My mother never let me go outside the mansion walls so I walked along the wall everyday till I found a tree covering a hole in the wall. It was the first time I snuck out and went to the local fair next to the airbase. It was amazing. Like magic. I enjoyed watching the people ride and have fun. I wanted to too but had no money. That's when I met my first crush. I don't remember his face to well but he helped me sneak on rides and gave me something I have always cherished. The mysterious boy won me a blue stuffed bear in a shooting game, but soon left and I went back to my home. I hid the bear in the tree. To keep it new I put it in a trash bag later. I was severely punished when my mom found out I was at the park, but she never found the bear. That was the only thing I had tooken with me when I left that horrible place. (It is in the closet). I slowly woke up feeling my right arm heavy and asleep. I also felt breathing on me. ? my eyes shot open and saw O/O Hiruma? _'Why is he in my bed?_ _His face is too close._' _and __**what the hell**__ happened last night._

(Few seconds later calmed down and remembered what happened.)

When he is asleep he seems peaceful 'like an angel. But as soon as he wakes up all hell breaks loose.' I stayed their hoping he wouldn't wake up as I tried to pull my arm out, but as soon as I tried he said "Morning!" I freaked and fell out of bed as our eyes met. "Morning my ass why are you here. And in my bed?" he got up combing his bed head with his fingers saying "when you fell asleep I moved you to this room were you suddenly latched on to me and wouldn't let go, so I fell asleep and here we are. Why disappointed?" I completely lost my mind and said "No, why the hell would I…you want breakfast? Let's have breakfast? Wow its sunny today?" I said avoiding the subject while running out of the room. My heart wasn't slowing down until I fixed breakfast and ate before Hiruma. (Made some for him too… why? I don't know!) I went back into MY room and kicked him out so I could get ready. He just smiled and walked out.

/ I took off the bandages and got a quick shower. Put on my binder, uniform and tied my hair up. _'Damn that man,_ now I wont be able to avoid the subject if I'm with him all day and he knows it.' '_I don't like him!'_ I brushed my teeth and contemplated on everything that might have led up to my mixed feelings and that I was mistaking for emotions. "Hurry up or well be late shitty cross dresser!" *vein pop* _**I despise him!**_ I got done and pinned the wig on got to the door and put on my shoes and grabbing my bag. "I'm coming! so-rry" I chocked as I stood up right in front of him O.O '_**too close!**_' I took a step back and waited for him to get the door since he was blocking it. "Tch" is all I heard as he walked off. I stepped out locked the door and ran to catch up.

I forgot to tie a shoe and tripped on the first step "Kyaaaa" I fell right into him but jumped off. "You! Are you tempting me or something?" he said as he smiled. _'No way! Why would I? Damn! He is making fun of me again.'_ I shook my head and sat to tie my other shoe. He kept walking but I could see that damn smile on his face. 'He _IS _making fun of me.' *vein pop* I walked behind him grumpily and saw he pulled out some gum. 'I knew it sugar free!' (Loves sugar) he saw me looking and handed me a piece. "Try before you decide to not like it." I raised an eyebrow as I took one. Putting it in my mouth and stashed the wrapper in my pocket. It tastes like strawberries? Didn't think he liked fruit. I chewed and made a bubble. 'I wonder how big I can make it… then again I decided not to since Hiruma might pop it and get it stuck in my hair. (He would too. He-he) people were watching and whispering as we came into school together. I herd kya-ing from my new found fan club.

(Heard about it from Yukimistu)

Hiruma went the opposite direction then me as I went to my first class. Yukimistu greeted me and asked "so how is it like being on the football team?" I hid my bandaged hands in my pockets and said "it's fun. We are wining so far." He didn't ask further about football. He sighed. He was bummed about the physical "what happened last year." He shivered and said. "Every physical term something bad happens to the one person who gets the nurse Oka." I felt the atmosphere darken everyone was having nightmare recollection. ? "Who is nurse Oka?" no one wanted to talk and I just went over and sat down shrugging it off. When it was time for the physicals I got a call to go to the VP room. Out of relief I ran after saying goodbye to Yukimistu. When I opened the door I saw a model like figure talking to Hiruma. Her hair was shiny and frizz free. She was wearing a nurse outfit. "Hello I'm Mizore are you my….O.O" she turned around and looked at me while saying "My name is Oka. What is it? You look like you have seen a ghost?" _'No I have!'_ I remembered what Yukimistu said and snapped out of it quick. "No, sorry I'm just a little out of it today." She smiled weirdly and said "well try to get more sleep. Come with me this won't take long." She pointed to a curtain. / I thought it would be in the VP bathroom? Why is it so close to his desk! I turn to see Hiruma typing uninterested in his laptop. 'Ok let's just get this over with.' I went in and Oka asked me "alright I'm going to measure you binded and non binded. Ok." I nodded taking my shirt off. She measured me binded "34" 'shit I'm not wearing a bra. This is so embarrassing.' I unzipped my binder slowly. Hands shaking. Her hands were cold. When she took my measure she looked at me "what?" she sighed "how long do you wear a binder each day?" what is she going on about. "About 12 or so hours a day. I have work after school and extracurricular activities" she then took out a blank paper drawing a girls form "even with binders, it can cause bruised or cracked ribs; lung problems; back problems; vessel or tissue damage; decreased blood flow to heart (increased risk of heart attack); decreased lung capacity; blood clots; inflammation of the ribs; permanent loss of sensation/numbness you should probably try not to wear this as much as possible." I nodded and said "I am well aware of the consequences, it's only for 8 months till I'm 18 so don't worry Miss Oka. By the way my measurement is?" she nodded and looked at her tape "you are a D right.38" 'O.O did she say 38? But I was 36 not even 2 weeks ago.' They must have swollen while in their? I nodded and put back on my clothes, took weight and height and went out while Ms. Oka wrote my info. I saw Hiruma smiling as he wrote in his book "you aren't writing my info are you?" he looked at me and said "of course I'm not writing that you are 5'8 weigh 120 and have big ass boobs." T.T "_**damns you**_!" I sat on the nearby couch resting and chewing the gum I pretended not to have during class. "You'll skip the whole day of school so here's your HW from classes and copied notes." _How the hell does he get this stuff?_ "Thanks…hey Hiruma can I help with anything?" I'm bored and definitely don't want to sit and listen to him typing. He looked up at me a little confused but smiled evilly right away. "Go help that shrimp with his homework, he's an idiot. And here give this to the teacher." I smile took an envelope he gave me and said. "He can't be that bad can he?" he chuckled as I left for Sena's class. I found it and knocked twice before entering. Everyone stared at me as I gave the teacher the note. Acting like a boy wasn't so hard after you get used to it. The man got pale and said "go-go right ahead." I went over to Sena with a vacant chair and sat right next to him. "Hey, I was sent to help you." he smiled embarrassingly as everyone looked shocked. I smiled politely and said "its ok I promise I won't interrupt anything." The teacher gave a small relieved sigh as he went on to teaching. 'O.O this boy is hopelessly lost. Hiruma's right.' I started whispering explanations that would make it easier. Sena smiled as I knew he understood things more. The only thing was I had the urge I was being watched? I felt weird stares and looked towards the back of the class room. Three boys that looked like delinquents; they were glaring not at me but Sena? They noticed me and I waved my hand smiling. Ha-Ha they were blushing and all looked away. I turned around and help Sena more.

(Skipping forward to after school my apt.)


	6. Chapter 6 bet

End pov:

I had dreamed of something really long ago. My mother never let me go outside the mansion walls so I walked along the wall everyday till I found a tree covering a hole in the wall. It was the first time I snuck out and went to the local fair next to the airbase. It was amazing. Like magic. I enjoyed watching the people ride and have fun. I wanted to too but had no money. That's when I met my first crush. I don't remember his face to well but he helped me sneak on rides and gave me something I have always cherished. The mysterious boy won me a blue stuffed bear in a shooting game, but soon left and I went back to my home. I hid the bear in the tree. To keep it new I put it in a trash bag later. I was severely punished when my mom found out I was at the park, but she never found the bear. That was the only thing I had tooken with me when I left that horrible place. (It is in the closet). I slowly woke up feeling my right arm heavy and asleep. I also felt breathing on me. ? my eyes shot open and saw O/O Hiruma? _'Why is he in my bed?_ _His face is too close._' _and __**what the hell**__ happened last night._

(Few seconds later calmed down and remembered what happened.)

When he is asleep he seems peaceful 'like an angel. But as soon as he wakes up all hell breaks loose.' I stayed their hoping he wouldn't wake up as I tried to pull my arm out, but as soon as I tried he said "Morning!" I freaked and fell out of bed as our eyes met. "Morning my ass why are you here. And in my bed?" he got up combing his bed head with his fingers saying "when you fell asleep I moved you to this room were you suddenly latched on to me and wouldn't let go, so I fell asleep and here we are. Why disappointed?" I completely lost my mind and said "No, why the hell would I…you want breakfast? Let's have breakfast? Wow its sunny today?" I said avoiding the subject while running out of the room. My heart wasn't slowing down until I fixed breakfast and ate before Hiruma. (Made some for him too… why? I don't know!) I went back into MY room and kicked him out so I could get ready. He just smiled and walked out.

/ I took off the bandages and got a quick shower. Put on my binder, uniform and tied my hair up. _'Damn that man,_ now I wont be able to avoid the subject if I'm with him all day and he knows it.' '_I don't like him!'_ I brushed my teeth and contemplated on everything that might have led up to my mixed feelings and that I was mistaking for emotions. "Hurry up or well be late shitty cross dresser!" *vein pop* _**I despise him!**_ I got done and pinned the wig on got to the door and put on my shoes and grabbing my bag. "I'm coming! so-rry" I chocked as I stood up right in front of him O.O '_**too close!**_' I took a step back and waited for him to get the door since he was blocking it. "Tch" is all I heard as he walked off. I stepped out locked the door and ran to catch up.

I forgot to tie a shoe and tripped on the first step "Kyaaaa" I fell right into him but jumped off. "You! Are you tempting me or something?" he said as he smiled. _'No way! Why would I? Damn! He is making fun of me again.'_ I shook my head and sat to tie my other shoe. He kept walking but I could see that damn smile on his face. 'He _IS _making fun of me.' *vein pop* I walked behind him grumpily and saw he pulled out some gum. 'I knew it sugar free!' (Loves sugar) he saw me looking and handed me a piece. "Try before you decide to not like it." I raised an eyebrow as I took one. Putting it in my mouth and stashed the wrapper in my pocket. It tastes like strawberries? Didn't think he liked fruit. I chewed and made a bubble. 'I wonder how big I can make it… then again I decided not to since Hiruma might pop it and get it stuck in my hair. (He would too. He-he) people were watching and whispering as we came into school together. I herd kya-ing from my new found fan club.

(Heard about it from Yukimistu)

Hiruma went the opposite direction then me as I went to my first class. Yukimistu greeted me and asked "so how is it like being on the football team?" I hid my bandaged hands in my pockets and said "it's fun. We are wining so far." He didn't ask further about football. He sighed. He was bummed about the physical "what happened last year." He shivered and said. "Every physical term something bad happens to the one person who gets the nurse Oka." I felt the atmosphere darken everyone was having nightmare recollection. ? "Who is nurse Oka?" no one wanted to talk and I just went over and sat down shrugging it off. When it was time for the physicals I got a call to go to the VP room. Out of relief I ran after saying goodbye to Yukimistu. When I opened the door I saw a model like figure talking to Hiruma. Her hair was shiny and frizz free. She was wearing a nurse outfit. "Hello I'm Mizore are you my….O.O" she turned around and looked at me while saying "My name is Oka. What is it? You look like you have seen a ghost?" _'No I have!'_ I remembered what Yukimistu said and snapped out of it quick. "No, sorry I'm just a little out of it today." She smiled weirdly and said "well try to get more sleep. Come with me this won't take long." She pointed to a curtain. / I thought it would be in the VP bathroom? Why is it so close to his desk! I turn to see Hiruma typing uninterested in his laptop. 'Ok let's just get this over with.' I went in and Oka asked me "alright I'm going to measure you binded and non binded. Ok." I nodded taking my shirt off. She measured me binded "34" 'shit I'm not wearing a bra. This is so embarrassing.' I unzipped my binder slowly. Hands shaking. Her hands were cold. When she took my measure she looked at me "what?" she sighed "how long do you wear a binder each day?" what is she going on about. "About 12 or so hours a day. I have work after school and extracurricular activities" she then took out a blank paper drawing a girls form "even with binders, it can cause bruised or cracked ribs; lung problems; back problems; vessel or tissue damage; decreased blood flow to heart (increased risk of heart attack); decreased lung capacity; blood clots; inflammation of the ribs; permanent loss of sensation/numbness you should probably try not to wear this as much as possible." I nodded and said "I am well aware of the consequences, it's only for 8 months till I'm 18 so don't worry Miss Oka. By the way my measurement is?" she nodded and looked at her tape "you are a D right.38" 'O.O did she say 38? But I was 36 not even 2 weeks ago.' They must have swollen while in their? I nodded and put back on my clothes, took weight and height and went out while Ms. Oka wrote my info. I saw Hiruma smiling as he wrote in his book "you aren't writing my info are you?" he looked at me and said "of course I'm not writing that you are 5'8 weigh 120 and have big ass boobs." T.T "_**damns you**_!" I sat on the nearby couch resting and chewing the gum I pretended not to have during class. "You'll skip the whole day of school so here's your HW from classes and copied notes." _How the hell does he get this stuff?_ "Thanks…hey Hiruma can I help with anything?" I'm bored and definitely don't want to sit and listen to him typing. He looked up at me a little confused but smiled evilly right away. "Go help that shrimp with his homework, he's an idiot. And here give this to the teacher." I smile took an envelope he gave me and said. "He can't be that bad can he?" he chuckled as I left for Sena's class. I found it and knocked twice before entering. Everyone stared at me as I gave the teacher the note. Acting like a boy wasn't so hard after you get used to it. The man got pale and said "go-go right ahead." I went over to Sena with a vacant chair and sat right next to him. "Hey, I was sent to help you." he smiled embarrassingly as everyone looked shocked. I smiled politely and said "its ok I promise I won't interrupt anything." The teacher gave a small relieved sigh as he went on to teaching. 'O.O this boy is hopelessly lost. Hiruma's right.' I started whispering explanations that would make it easier. Sena smiled as I knew he understood things more. The only thing was I had the urge I was being watched? I felt weird stares and looked towards the back of the class room. Three boys that looked like delinquents; they were glaring not at me but Sena? They noticed me and I waved my hand smiling. Ha-Ha they were blushing and all looked away. I turned around and help Sena more.

(Skipping forward to after school my apt.)

Chapter5: the past and the bet!

I was making some coffee and dinner for two as Hiruma typed on his computer. (Got used to the fact he's over almost all the time) "Hey Hiruma, why did you go into Football. You don't seem to be the type to do something without a reason?" he stopped and said without looking at me "if I answer your question then you answer mine!" I looked at him confused. "Fine what's your question?" He looked up at me and asked "why are you hiding as a guy?" I was shocked. _'Didn't he do a background check on me? Hiruma who knows everything about everyone.'_ "I didn't look it up. But I am still inquisitive." He didn't look it up? I sighed and got done with dinner and set it on the table. I made a full course of meat, fish, rice, and American dessert called sugar cookies, because Hiruma bought a lot of ingredients. "It was last summer; I was hosting a party my mom was excited about. She introduced me to everyone, until a high aristocrat and his son came and my mom congratulated me. I was confused and everyone congratulated us. My mom finally explained that I was engaged to the son of the high aristocrat named Reiji Maruko. You might know him as screw bite." Hiruma's face was a little twitchy. I knew he knew the guy how could he not Reiji is the Quarterback/Safety for the Dinosaurs. "I was shocked and didn't say anything as Reiji was making a huge feast of it saying "so this is the lucky lady, I feel lucky already. My name is Reiji Maruko." Just his name gave me chills. I smiled and bared till everyone but the two families were gone. I and Maruko were left alone to _'learn more about each other._' I threw up air quotes "I was scared and decided to let him ask first." The more questions he asked and I answered the more I knew we were too different. For the next month and a half I was avoiding him by using wedding planning as an excuse. My mother had planned everything from the start. I was a stepping stool for her rise in fame; she wanted it as soon as possible. So she skipped our wedding to be in a month. I feared it and had my old professor create a fake identity for me. Using it I registered to Daemon and this apt. I slowly made my money into cash and had my professor send it to here. I made sure there was no traces to the new me. And on the day of the wedding I made a short black out and ran for it." finished I went to the sink with dishes washing them. "And that's what happened." (In Japan you can marry at 16 with parent consent) Hiruma was quiet as I finished up the dishes. I made a fake smile appear and asked "So what's your story?" his smile was nowhere in sight but he told me about how he found an American base, snuck in and gambled, then met Kurita and decided on American football. Still doesn't answer why he wants to be in football. "Why do you go so far for football?" he looked up smiled and said"because it's fun" o/o "ok" I turned giving me time to flush the blush before getting my HW out and skimmed all of it started writing really fast. I got done and sat looking up at Hiruma who grinned "how fast does it take you to memorize things?" O.O what? "It depends on how much info I take in." T.T I think I know where this is going. "So does that mean you know all the rules and plays of Football?" is he challenging me? Well then ill take the challenge. "How bout we make a deal. You ask me 3 questions and if I get them right you do what I want for one day if I don't then I do what you want and no complaints!" I said. There is no way I'm losing to him, his grin turned evil and he said "very well, I have 3 advanced questions for you, if you get more than one wrong you lose." I smiled and nodded.

**Question1:** "For defensive pass interference in the end zone, where is the ball placed and what is the penalty?" I remembered and answered right away

**Answer: **"The NCAA penalty is very different from the NFL penalty. In NCAA the penalty is 15 yards from the line of scrimmage and an automatic first down. The penalty limitation of half the distance to the goal line does NOT apply. However, if the 15 yards would place the ball inside the 2 yard line, the ball is placed at the 2 yard line.

**Question 2: **"how many meters are their in 10 yards? You'll have to give the exact decimal number with decimal point."

Why?

**Answer: "**9.440189 meters"

I saw he was getting pissed, I'm winning.

**Question3:** "what are a PCT, PF, and a PA on the standing chart?"

I stopped to think. Was that in the book? No it wasn't but I did hear about it.

**Answer:** PCT = % of games won. PF = points for = points scored by the team. PA = points against = points scored by the team's opponents.

Hiruma was pissed, he thought he had me cornered this time. I smiled and just looked at him and said. "Saturday at 7 you will meet me at the subway." He looked curiously and said "what are you planning?" I smiled a little bigger and said "you'll just have to see wont you

?" he looked annoyed; I could tell he obviously hated not knowing things but I will so not tell him know where we are going. If I did he would say no for sure so I changed the subject. "Tomorrows the game, are you sure Sena's ready for something like Shins tackle?" "No I don't, I think he will chicken out and try to run." My smile went down a little. "I will make sure he wont get hurt to bad so don't worry. Ok?" he grinned and said. "Idiot who the hell is worried? I will make him run if that's what it takes." *sweat drop* I smiled and said. "Ok. Now that we got that go downstairs to your appt and let me sleep." He smiled and laughed a little. "How long have you known?" I glared a little and said. "Since we came home and saw the apt manager bowing at you" I pointed to the door and he got up and went and out his shoes on. He laughed some more before he said "be their on time tomorrow" I sighed and agreed while I came to lock my door as he left. "Oh and Hiruma?" he turned looked at me. "Don't forget our deal. Saturday 7 a.m. sharp" I said while popping the 'p' sound and closing the door locking it. I knew I pissed him off, but I couldn't help it. He was like a child not getting his way for the first time. I went to my closet and pulled out my pj's and blue teddy bear. I hugged it quickly then put it back. I took a quick shower and changed into some nice warm pj's. Set my alarm and went to bed. I woke up at 5 and got ready silently so Hiruma wouldn't know what I was doing. _'Hopefully'_ I went out and met up with Mamori at a café near the school. "Oh Mizore you're here, I got you what you wanted, but why so early?" I made the sorry sign as I said "I want to go on a date with my girlfriend but if Hiruma knew, he might have me cancel for training" that's a lie. Hiruma is the date. I took a quick peak and closed it quickly shooing Mamori into the café. "Hiruma would do that wouldn't he?" I felt her anger rising a little. "Anyhow thanks Mamori tomorrow is a big day for me. To tell you the truth I've only been their once in my life. So I don't remember much." She looked at me shocked. "Ehh! You've only been to it once?" (We made sure not to say the name just incase.) I smiled a bit and reassured her that this would be a really fun trip. "But why so far way?" '_Geh!'_ I lied immediately "be-because I'm going down their to see her." She smiled largely and said "you're such a gentleman Mizore. I hope Sena will look up to you and eye shield for guidance." _No he is eye shield Mamori! _Sigh. "Lets get going school is going to start in an hour and I know you have to be their early" she nodded and we left with some lemon bread in hand. I eat slowly with manners so it took me longer to eat the whole thing then Mamori. We were laughing and discussing about different events to come. We got to the front gate and I left her, going to my class to meet up with Yukimitsu. Yukimitsu saw me and got happy "hey how's it going?" I saw the pile of HW his mother gave him. *vein pop*_** One of these days I'm going to meet this woman and give her a peace of my mind on child abuse! **_"Mizore your early? How's football?" I smiled and told him what happened (except about my problem) he was so interested in the football stuff that I asked "why don't you come to the football game today?" he said he couldn't come because of extra curricular and mom taking him to dinner with college professors. I sighed and went to go put my bag down as people started coming in. of course the girls wanted to chat with me and ask me questions. _'I feel so sorry for you gals.'_ The teacher came in and school started. Spaced out the whole time since I knew all of it. The teachers kept trying to catch me off guard because I was ignoring class lectures but they had no luck since I answered all questions correctly. At the end of the day I said goodbye to Yukimitsu and ran to catch up with Sena, Mamori, and everyone else.

An hour later we were up the hill and in the school of Oujo white knights. To say the least… I was scared! We watched everyone practice and I saw Shin especially training. He runs really fast for a high schooler. Left quick to find a bathroom to change before everyone else. I got back and saw Oujo eating. O.O the big guy in number 60 if I'm correct is Otowara Makoto but… why is he not wearing any pants? / Hiruma looked pissed and said "he ran away." As I saw him pull out a bag and go to a cage with a lot of chains. It was that dog Cerberus. Hiruma showed him the bag and cut the chain with an axe that came out of no where. "Were he pulling this stuff out from…Someone needs to confiscate his weapons." I sighed as I saw the dog run off quickly and I heard a scream. Cerberus pulled eyeshield out by his foot to the field. I could hear everyone talk about his special entrance. _'That was not an entrance. The dog is trying to kill him!'_ went to huddle and Hiruma said they will kick the ball to us. Whoever catches must run. We broke, went to the field and Hiruma caught the ball and was almost immediately tackled. Shin was benched and Hiruma decided the chance was perfect. "Eyeshield 21 get in there." We all lined up and I saw Sena's fear. _'Man I need to teach the kid about having a spine.'_ "Hut!" we all rushed and Sena got the ball, ran down the field, and fumbled the ball because of Otowara. Kurita caught the ball and Hiruma went off on Sena before teaching him to hold it correctly. I took off the helmet for a second to breath. This game was stressful. Feeling that itchy cold feeling I usually get from Hiruma I could tell, I was being watched? Looking up into the stands I saw a group of guys 'probably another team?' there was one in particular I felt weird from looking at. The man was built, tan, and had purple dreads. He was looking at me curiously, but for some reason I hid quickly putting my helmet on. _'He doesn't recognize me, right? Who is he?_' I saw Sakuraba talking with an O.O TELEVISION CREW! I hid my face from the lady as soon as she saw me, but I didn't notice a middle aged short man coming my direction. "Young sir, I am a manager from jerry productions and couldn't help but notice you have a certain potential about you."? "Would you like to be a star?" the glints in his eyes were weird._ Why am I getting so much attention today? _I backed up and bowed saying "I'm sorry but I don't have an interest." And ran off. I huddled with the rest and heard Hiruma say we all block for at least 5 seconds and let Sena do the rest. Broke and Sena backed into Kurita scared. Kurita told Sena to have confidence in us and I smiled not helping to finish his words "I will be your personal shield, since I can keep a certain pace with you. Please put trust in me." He sighed and relaxed a little as we all got into the game and Sena was run for the goal. Otowara ran for Sena but didn't know what I could do. As soon as he came to grab Sena I used my skill and off balanced him to the ground. I looked at Shin and saw he was standing _'he's interested in Sena; T.T that makes it worse for me doesn't it?_' Hiruma kicked the ball and it hit the news crew. I busted out laughing as the team was gloomy. I had to muffle my giggles as much as possible. (Few plays later)They stopped all together as I saw Shin enter the field. '_The war has now turned into Armageddon._' Hiruma pushed Sena into Shin hoping he'd taunt a little. '_That's a fail! The boy is too good mannered to taunt others_.' Sena froze like a deer in the headlights when Shin walked away, he-he it pissed Hiruma off and he started lecturing about taunting being the best strategy in everything. 'For him maybe?' "Pass, were passing, were going to long pass." He shouted. *sweat drop* Sena and I knew no one would fall for it but, wrong Otowara fell for it. We got into place and I saw the aura of Oujo different from before, more confident. Sena got the ball and we countered, but Shin was on to us, Kurita tried to block but failed so I used my knew training and took the ball from Sena while pretending to attack Shin. He fell for it and tackled Sena and I ran like hell to the end "t-touch down!" everyone said "Eeeehhhhh" as I was at the end inhaling air like a fish. Sena was shocked out of all of them. He didn't know I swiped the ball. I came back to Sena and saw him hurting and shaking. My woman instincts kicked into drive, '_I have to protect him.'_ "Sena from now on I will protect you ok, so don't be afraid, ill take the tackles, you just run. Run like hell!" he looked up at me surprised and I smiled. I knew the pain I would be facing would be tremendous, but I'm not letting an innocent boy get hurt. Walking past Shin with a serious look I got into place. '_Now that I have his attention'_ Sena got the ball and I ran with him. Shin came in like a bull, I saw him thrust his arm. I used my hands and swerved it my direction instead of Sena's, it worked halfway but Sena was caught too. I took most of the hit. I breathed in and got up like nothing happened. Picking Sena up who was not harmed but still shaking. The third time we ran I didn't expect, Shin grabbed us both lifting us up. "Ehh?" Otowara took the ball and I went into action. Wiggling out of Shins grip I ran right to #60 and took him down with all my strength. All for nothing since Shin got the ball and took off. We went in for the 4th match, but Sena and I weren't fast enough and Hiruma snagged the ball, I ran with him and knocked anyone who came into contact, but Shin was too strong and knocked us both out making it a turnover. Breathing heavy this time I was down for the count. "Take a break you won't last any longer." Hiruma barked as I barely got up and went for the bench. Mamori wanted to help me but I said "I just need to breathe thank you." I ran to the bathroom and was thankful for not wearing the binder. (Don't have to if the pads there to cover it.). Taking a couple breaths I zipped it back up and fixed my wig before coming out of the stall.*door opens* I turn a little to see who it might be. 'Dread head guy!' I went to the sink and washed my hands pretending I did business before trying to leave. "You?" I looked at him confused; the guy was the same tall height as Hiruma! He also gave off a killer aura. "Um… Hi? I really need to get back to the game so if you don't mind" the man lowered a little to look at my face and sniff closer raising an eyebrow. I backed up "you smell like a chick." I shiver went up my spine but I ignored him and passed by… "Well it's probably my girlfriend. See ya." Running for the bench like hell I watched the game. Sena and everyone were being beaten up and the score changed in favor of Oujo. Stubborn I commanded Mamori to get my ointment. I placed the ointment on all my aches and massaged my knees. Sena's broken already. He went to the bathroom and came back saying Eyeshield left. I went to him and leaned to his ears saying "take a look before you decide to give up." he then heard the team talk about how they were not able to protect him enough and that he was tired of them. Sena ran back got changed and made everyone happy again. I smiled and went to Hiruma and sat next to him. "I'm going back in!" he smiled and said "good, you have a new target. Sakuraba catches, have them all point to the brat." I nodded and we played the game. I went after Sakuraba each time. Kurita got passed Otowara and the boy lost it! He got pissed and smashed the ground a couple of times. Everyone tried to calm him down but with no luck. Even Shin! I went up to him and pointed at him, his eyes looked only at my finger, when I knew I had him under I said "your bodies too heavy to stand" snapping my fingers. Otowara fell to the floor. (simple hypnosis… only idiots would fall under!) Otowara struggled like a turtle turned over "what's going on? I can't get up?" I kneeled down popping a piece of gum I stole from Hiruma's pocket and said "simple Hypnosis, now calm down and I will allow you to get up." Otowara breathed in slowly and I pointed at him and snapped. "Now behave." I walked off as the Oujo team looked confused, shocked, and interested. Hiruma came up to our team and said "meet the son of a witch Mizore Kogami Ya-ha" I sighed and just let him have his fun he then whispered "you stole my last piece of gum shit head!" smiling we went for another run but this time Sakuraba came into the field and crashed into Sena. I ran to Sakuraba checked vitals and took a quick look. Relieved he only had heavy whiplash and a broken bone. I backed out and went to Hiruma "what now?"

(Skip to end)It was the end and Sena scored the last touchdown, but we still lost. Kurita started crying and I went to him and padded his back as hard as I could saying "Kurita we still have the Christmas bowl so no crying. Ok!" he sniffled and calmed down smiling. "Ya we do don't we?" everyone lined up and ran to bow to coaches, while passing Shin said to Sena "the team to go to Christmas bowl….will be Oujo!" Sena stopped but realized and raced to catch up. I went up to my team and said "ok all injured on the bench, I will help you." Everyone crowded on the two benches. I met with each person to help them except Hiruma. 'Ill get him later, there is no way he would let me right now.' Most of them had bruising, but Sena had the biggest bruise on his chest. (I did Sena's check up in the bathroom). When done I changed and met up with everyone. Hiruma and I went on a different train going the same way. We got to my apt, went in and I took off my wig, shoes, bun and said "sit!" he questioned me, but sat and I took out my medical equipment. I gently grabbed his arm pushing up his sleeve and started helping his bruises. 'Now to get payback for that time.' "Take off your shirt. I know you got hit in the chest the most." He looked pleased as he slipped off the shirt. Sitting their half naked

On my chair. / I first used my hands to check for any unobvious signs of strains, pulls, or fractures. At the lower left I felt Hiruma twitch just slightly. I looked at it closer and there was a huge bruise on his side from when shin tackled him. I took some ointment in my hand and rubbed it on the bruise gently as I could. My whole body was tingling; I could feel him breathing down my neck while I patched his wound. "I-it should be good in a day" I went and got out some sugar free snacks I made to go with the tea and coffee. "Here!" I said as he slipped back on the shirt to his slim built. I looked away so I could calm down and mentally slap myself for wanting him to keep the shirt off.

Hiruma pov:

Mizore's hands were warm against my skin. She was patching up while saying I would heal in a day. I couldn't help but smirk as she was trying not to blush. When she was done I put my shirt back on and Mizore placed some snacks and coffee in front of me but she didn't look at me. "Thanks" I grabbed the coffee and drank silently as I watched her turn around and stare at me bewildered. "What?" she smiled and said "nothing, just that that was the first time you thanked Me." **what's the big deal its not like I'm going to turn to ash for being polite once in a fucking while?** "Now let's discuss something. How many other things can you do besides Hypnoses?"

End Pov:

I sat down and said "you'll just have to wait and see for yourself wont you?" I smiled seeing Hiruma's irked face smile and drink the rest of his coffee. His phone rang and he answered it "ok, good." His evil grin turned and he left without a word. 'Sigh! He's always like this isn't he?' I gathered up the snacks packed them before I went to sleep.


End file.
